


Queen of heart

by chiaravargas93



Series: One shot (short story) [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p North italy as 2p north italy secret identity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - kingdom and empire, Corruption, Dom 2p north italy, F/M, First attempt at write porn, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Lust at First Sight, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sub female south italy, Yandere 2p north italy, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: He is an tyrant emperor , she is the biggest hope of the revollutionary army . They are in a game of cat and mouse and in the end he will corrupt her entierelly.





	Queen of heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an video 2p north italy x female south italy named corrupt in the YouTube Channel luciaaphsicily formerly maid of evil :  
https://youtu.be/uMjXfIGg3-g it's a gift for her . She is amazing and i love her works. Her wattpad account is aliciavargascarriedo

All his life Luciano di laurenti have feel empty . He know that if other knew it they will only laugh.

A rich and powerful boy who is still not satisfied with what he have nobody will have pity of him . He live his life with a mask and this feeling of emptiness till the day when he meet his little spit fire. She is a revollutionary , their biggest hope who live undercover as a soldier .

She doesn't know that he know her secret and that he is the tyrant that she hate, the bloody emperor who have killed her whole family.

She is his biggest divertisment and he follow her journey undercover for her he is just a weak , chearful and easilly scared soldier of the empire named feliciano vargas .  
She is in an relationship with her childhood friend and fellow revollutionary Antonio Fernandez carriedo .  
He hate him for daring touching what is his since the day when he have look at her for the first time she is his. When this game of cat and mouse will not be funny anymore he will lock her and make her understand who is her owner he have to punish her for her behavior , rebellion is not allowed after all ~. 

But not yet the game is not finished.  
Killing him will be grateful and more the death will be freedom for him when he will finish , she belong to him and he is not gentle with the people who touch his thing .

Till this day he will follow her, wait and see what she will do a game is not amusing with just one player after all. When he will catch her in his trap she will no longer be like what she was before he will completelly corrupt her .

His fiery queen who can't be honnest for the sake of her life , she will like every moment of it he will make sure of that when he will turn the little miss sweet perfect morality whom is her persona in the army intro little slut , his one and only bitch .  
He can't wait to see the next movement of his little queen of heart and to see happen the day when he can hurt her in every way possible.


End file.
